1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication mobile stations and, in particular, to reducing mobile station power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless systems in accordance with the code division multiple access (CDMA) standard are being deployed worldwide.
The harsh wireless environment in which such CDMA-based mobile stations or phones operate imposes strict requirements relating to amplifier linearity in the receiver as well as to the single sideband phase noise of the frequency synthesizer. High linearity and low phase noise are desired, but designing the receiver to achieve these goals often comes at the price of increased power consumption by the mobile station. At the same time, however, there is a consumer demand for longer talk time with their mobile station, and thus a conflicting design need arises to restrict or reduce mobile station power consumption. Balancing between these conflicting needs presents a significant design consideration.
The receiver of the mobile station tends to be one of the higher power consuming blocks within the mobile station. A need exists in the art to minimize receiver power consumption. There would be an advantage if such minimization could be achieved through a dynamic optimization of amplifier linearity and frequency synthesizer single sideband phase noise across a wide range of input signal levels and gain settings.